


Interrogation

by Ayame_no_kimi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, Established Enemies with Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kylo Ren, blowjob, happens during TFA, how did i end up like this?, hux is being an evil git, if i'm being honest, something resembling a D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_no_kimi/pseuds/Ayame_no_kimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot I promised to write based on one of my headcanons. Yaaay! </p><p>On a related note, never ever again allow me to write porn while high...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

“Oh no, I am not done with you!” General Hux follows Kylo Ren in long strides and takes his elbow. He drags a puzzled Ren away from the broad corridor and into one of the empty equipment rooms. “You know I spent the last hours interrogating that pilot! You could have come by any time to simply do your hocus-pocus and would have saved me an eternity. You might think I spend my days doing nothing but standing around and giving orders, but I have a ton of things to do that are more important to me than getting your stupid map!”

“It’s not stupid,” Ren replies. His voice is muffled by the mask. “It’s the map to Skywalker.”

“Take off that bloody mask when you are talking to me!”

Ren tilts his head, but he reaches up with his gloved hands and pulls off the heavy mask. It falls onto one of the storage containers with a loud _thud_.

“I know it’s the map to Skywalker,” Hux continues. “Skywalker is one person. We are working on a project here that will affect the lives of billions of people. My time might be worthless to you but it is still more valuable than yours…”

“Fine,” Ren replies. “The next time you get stuck at doing your job I will drop everything I’m doing at the moment to save you from the terrible fate of spending too much time in the interrogation chambers.”

He turns around to go.

“I said I am _not_ done with you,” Hux says in a low, but sharp voice.

Ren halts. He turns his head back to Hux. “Here?”

“Yes, here. Get your insubordinate arse here, now.”

Ren slowly returns to Hux. He stops his steps right in front of Hux’s feet. Hux clenches both hands into Ren’s robe and pushes Ren back against the door. He steps between Ren’s legs, crowding Ren, pushing his hips against Ren’s.

“You’re being fucking hot when you use the Force, you know that?” Hux breathes into Ren’s ear. His fingers brush down the front of Ren’s robes to the belt. He slides the tip of his index finger over the buckle mechanism in the middle until he reaches the button that loosens the belt. “You never know how to hold yourself back. You waste so ridiculously much power that everyone around you tenses in fright.” He presses the tip of his tongue into the soft skin below Ren’s earlobe and breathes hot air against Ren’s neck. Ren trembles slightly before he catches himself. “It makes me want to fuck it out of you, Ren. Hold you down and drive myself into you until you cry and beg me to finish it…” Hux pulls open Ren’s robe and casts it aside, the tunic as well. Ren is wearing nothing but a light shirt and black trousers underneath.

Ren leans forward for Hux’s mouth, but Hux puts a hand over Ren’s lips and shoves him back into the door. “Oh no. You can put your mouth to better uses. Down on your knees.”

Ren is well trained, not only on the battlefield. He sinks down in front of Hux and looks up with soft brown eyes as Hux takes off his own waist belt and his coat. He lays one hand on Ren’s temple and buries his fingers in the black curls.

“You can get it out now, pet, and get to work.”

Ren casts down his eyes. He tugs open the thin belt around Hux’s hips. “Do you want me to take the belt out?” he asks. “You can use it if you want.”

“No, leave it in. I want to fuck you not whip you.”

Hux brushes his fingers through Ren’s hair a few times as Ren opens the buttons on Hux’s trousers and pulls them down to Hux’s knees. He does the same with the pants. As his fingers curl around Hux’s hips, Hux grasps a handful of Ren’s hair.

Ren leans forward and mouths the length of Hux’s cock. When his lips reach the tip and begin to suck gently it stiffens.

“Deeper,” Hux orders and Ren takes him in deeper, his tongue rubbing against the underside with slow, careful movements. “TIEs are already on their way to find the BB unit. It is only a question of time until they bring it back onto the Finalizer. And then you can run ahead and find your precious Skywalker.” Hux tilts his head back and stares at the monotone steel wall. He keeps his hand in Ren’s hair as a constant reminder, but he allows Ren to choose the pace and the angle. Ren’s voluptuous lips are not the only good thing about his mouth. His tongue is divine. Velvety soft and it knows exactly how to stroke and tease and massage Hux’s cock to send jolts of pleasure into his spine. “But before that happens I am going to fuck you so thoroughly that the only thing you will be able to think of while walking up to him will be my cock inside you. I’ll make you kneel down for me for so long your knees will still feel it with every step. You can wear gloves all you want, but your palms and forearms will still burn from chafing on rough stone for hours. When you speak to him your voice will still be hoarse from screaming and when you yell your challenge at him you’ll still feel the memory of my cock in your throat.” Ren’s movements become faster. A thin trail of saliva runs down Hux’s shaft. Ren licks it off and leaves broad wet stripes on Hux’s cock and balls. Each time he chokes out a breath through his mouth it blows hot air across the stripes. Hux grips Ren’s hair harder as he strains into Ren’s mouth. It is hot and wet inside and for a moment, Ren’s throat closes around Hux’s tip on a swallow so tightly that it presses all air out of Hux’s lungs. Hux gasps. A twitch runs through his body. Ren withdraws a bit and works his tongue again, drawing it round the tip, lapping off drops of precome, and flicking against the underside. Hux groans out one “ _Fuck_ ” and when Ren swallows around him again he comes down Ren’s throat, fist clenched into Ren’s hair to keep his head where it is. Ren obediently swallows him down.

Hux exhales a few pants and withdraws from Ren’s mouth. “Stay down,” he orders. Ren looks up at him. A single strand of hair clings to his forehead where he is drenched in sweat. Ren swallows several more times, suppressing a cough. He licks his velvety tongue over swollen red lips.

Hux keeps his one hand in Ren’s hair and lays two fingers of the other against those glistening wet lips. Ren opens up and Hux pushes his fingers inside Ren’s mouth.

“Suck,” he orders.

Ren holds Hux’s gaze as his lips close around Hux’s fingers and he beings to suck them very much the same way he has sucked Hux’s cock before, only without the swallowing. His tongue slides along the fingertips, between index and middle finger, and presses against the skin between the knuckles.

“Good,” Hux says. His voice still sounds a bit ragged. Finally he withdraws his fingers. “Get up. Turn around. I really hope someone will record your fight against Skywalker, just so I can see your winces each time you move. Take off those trousers and bend over that container.”

Ren obeys each of his commands. He lays both forearms onto the container and settles his forehead on them. “I will get a droid to record it if you like, General.” The ‘General’ ripples like a pleasurable aftershock through Hux’s groin. Nobody can evoke this reaction in him by calling him ‘General’ except Kylo Ren.

“See, this is the way I like you.” Hux runs his fingers done Ren’s arse until he reaches Ren’s entrance. He pushes with both fingers at once. Ren can take the stretch. Ren _likes_ the stretch. The tiny twitch of his hip is a tell-tale sign that Ren’s cock is reacting to the treatment. “I will hold you up to that promise. I want you facing Skywalker, fighting him, while you’re still aching from my cock. I’ll fuck you for hours if I need to. I’ll go so rough that you’ll scream from it, but you can’t let me go because you’re so fucking desperate for the release. Because you’re already chock-full with pleasure, unable to stand or talk, barely able to breathe, and I still haven’t let you come. You’ll fight him and all you can think of is that you have to win so I will finally allow you to come, I will finally fuck you into completion. Because if you fail, I will just repeat the same thing over and over again.” Hux works his fingers up to his knuckles inside Ren. He keeps them there for a moment, before he presses down, just long enough to make Ren exhale a stuttering moan. Then he releases the pressure. He waits a few seconds while Ren catches his breath and presses down again, a bit longer this time.

“And all of that only because you thought you could boast your Jedi powers in front of me. I have worked that man for hours. I have done everything right, textbook interrogation techniques.” Hux relentlessly keeps the pressure, pushing down his fingers in a steady rhythm. Ren’s knees begin to buckle. He holds himself over the container by his forearms alone. Hux reaches around with his free hand and strokes it across Ren’s hard cock. He catches a drop of precome with his index finger and wipes it across the tip. Ren twitches helplessly in his hand. He lets out a strangled whine. He is getting close. “I know he would have cracked eventually. Do you know how that feels? To have worked towards a goal for hours and then have it snatched away in the last minute? Because some wanker with an attitude comes along and has to boast with his powers? Here, let me show you.” Hux gives Ren’s cock one hard tug and Ren cries out in a drunk voice. When Hux pulls his hand off Ren tries to follow it, desperately craving the last stroke that would have finished him. Hux pulls both fingers out on a choked moan from Kylo Ren.

“See how you like it.”

He draws his pants and trousers back up and buckles the belt again. Then he reaches for his coat. Ren is still bent over the container, gasping into his arms.

“You can get up, pet. You will get yourself dressed again and you will walk out there and spend the rest of the day knowing exactly what it feels like to be constantly forced to be frustrated by your insufferable attitude.”

Ren slowly pushes himself back up and turns around. “General…” He doesn’t even try to keep the desperation out of his voice. He is still rock-hard.

“Oh no, don’t think that is going to work. I want you dressed now.”

Ren hangs his head. He slowly picks up his robe and puts it back on. “I was bad, General. I will do better next time… will you still… finish me… later?”

“That depends,” Hux says. He takes out his datapad and reads the urgent message his captain has sent him one minute ago. “The prisoner has been taken out of his cell, reportedly by your order. Seeing as you were here the entire time since we left him I assume that information is wrong. Which means someone took the prisoner and nobody knows where. Get him back and we’ll see what happens later.”

Ren is already striding past him, slamming the door open and vanishing into the hallway. With a sigh Hux follows him. It is rare that he gets to indulge in Ren’s desire to be dominated. Most of the time Ren is just that; powerful, unapproachable, and driven by an almost fanatic zeal to reach his one goal before the enemy.

As nice as it is to have Kylo Ren in his bed from time to time, General Hux would not want to meet him under the wrong alliances.


End file.
